Sweet Revenge
by Shomichii
Summary: What Ryuk thinks is a practical joke is simply misery for L and an advantage to Raito. RaitoxL, genderbend.
1. Chapter 1

I _probably_ should not be updating so many stories at once, but I was reading through this "old" thing (I started on it a year ago but never submitted it) and I thought it was just too funny to not put up on FF. As usual, I'm being SUPER evil to L... but the people that have favorited/subscribed seem to like that. So, here it is - fem!L. Not only have I made him suffer through pregnancy, now I'm making him suffer through a female body.

Enjoy~

* * *

"Ryuuzaki?"

"I'm busy!" Came the irritated tone from the bathroom.

Watari sighed, trying the doorknob. It was locked, but he had known that would be the case. He pulled out a lockpick and within seconds he had the door open, but he regretted it upon what he saw. L was glaring at him from the mirror, still in the middle of wrapping his slightly swollen upper torso with duct tape. He cut the tape and pressed it against his chest, looking in the mirror.

The older man closed the door behind him, still in awe. He cleared his throat, unsure how to ask the curious question. "Have you been taking... es-"

"No," he said shortly, pulling his shirt back on. "I have not been taking estrogen." He looked at himself in the mirror again, and accepting that no one but he, and unfortunately Watari, would know what he was hiding, he opened the door and walked out of the bathroom and back into the hotel suite.

Watari followed him, frowning, looking concerned. "Lawliet," he said quietly, and the man's shoulders stiffened slightly. He looked around at his guardian, a sour look on his face.

"Watari... I hate Shinigami."

* * *

L hadn't felt this kind of sense of accomplishment for some time now. For the past few months, he had been trying so hard to prove that Raito was Kira, and NOW he had the evidence. Through many secret recordings and patiently experimenting with the audio from the recordings, he finally got it. Of course, mainly paranormal researchers would be interested in this new evidence, but he HAD it.

He usually wasn't the type of person to brag - at least to one of the people - creature, monster, whatever he was - that were recorded, but he was caught in the middle of listening to it one last time before he was to turn it into Yagami-san, memorizing what the Shinigami was saying in the background. He could feel his presence before he saw it, and he felt his stomach drop. One of his main worries was that Ryuk would kill him before he had his chance to turn the evidence over.

"You don't want to do that," he said, that stupid grin on his face, as if he were already plotting something.

"Why not? Aren't you growing bored with Kira?" L asked coolly, despite the way his stomach tightened, making him feel nauseous. "This game is over, Ryuk. I've won and there's nothing you can do about it."

His grin grew and the chuckled darkly. "I can kill you."

L only smiled darkly, standing up straight for once. "Oh, but where's the fun in that?" He asked slowly, ejecting the CD and putting it in a case. "Besides... Raito-kun would be so angry at you. I'm sure he'd want to kill me himself."

And with that, he walked off, not knowing of the discussion Ryuk would have later with Raito and their plan of revenge.

* * *

A week later, there he was, binding his chest with tape. It wasn't so obvious yet, but L certainly noticed when he stripped for a shower and he nearly shouted in shock. He was a man for God's sake. He wasn't supposed to have breasts or even minor hormonal changes. He'd already been through puberty, thank you very much, but this was entirely different. He didn't show it, but during certain days, he'd felt much more emotional, especially when he caught Raito staring at him oddly. He felt like the simple glances that he would give the poor detective were more predatory than anything.

L would have liked to think that his secret was safe, but Raito noticed some changes. His body structure, for one. His pants fitted him differently. They weren't so baggy anymore, especially around the waist area; however, he didn't know what Ryuk had done yet, so he thought he was imagining it, but his hips seemed wider, and his rear seemed to fill his pants slightly.

At first, he thought that it was just his imagination from not being able to be with a woman for so long. Even though he was free to come and go as he pleased, he still wasn't free to date anyone, for he didn't have the time. To maintain some of his innocence, he had to be there every day, just like his father. He was sure that if he didn't show up, L would try to use that against him.

So when he noticed the changes, he paid little attention. But there were other changes. L's voice seemed a little more high pitched whenever he spoke. Even though he tried to pretend as if he didn't notice it, Raito could see the nervousness on his face when his voice cracked, and if he really paid attention, he could see a sudden softness of his jawline.

Despite his constant questions to Ryuk, he wouldn't tell him. Whenever he asked, he just laughed uncontrollably until Raito gave him an apple to shut him up.

That day, though, he knew. At first he felt the same as L: shocked, a little flabbergasted. But after thinking about it, he could see why Ryuk thought it was so hilarious.

L, however, thought it extremely humorless. On that day, he had been experiencing abdominal cramps. At first, they were tolerable, and then he thought some monster was going to start clawing its way through his stomach. It became so much for him that he rushed off to the bathroom without a word to anyone. A yelp of horror caught everyone's attention and Watari moved faster than Raito had thought possible for the elderly man. "Ryuuzaki!" He called, rapping his knuckles on the door. He waited only a few seconds before slipping inside and closed it before anyone could sneak a peek.

When the bathroom door opened again, only Watari came out, his mouth in a straight, tight line.

"Is Ryuuzaki-san okay?" Matsuda asked worriedly.

"Yes, he'll be fine. Excuse me." Watari side-stepped and walked back up stairs. When he came back, he was holding a dark bag. He opened the door, dropped the bag inside and closed the door again.

L came out again, but he quickly made his exit.

"You may all be dismissed for the day," Watari said.

"Watari-san... Is Ryuuzaki-san-" Raito started, but the older man only gave him a tense but kind smile.

"Yes. Thank you for your concern, but he's just feeling under the weather. You don't need to worry."

Raito heard everyone's murmurs as they left. Aizawa didn't seem to have any problem with it. He was glad to go home and be able to spend the day with his family, just as long as he got paid in the end. Matsuda looked lost, but his father was annoyed. L had made them work no matter the weather or THEIR physical conditions; why should they give him any leniency in return?

"I'll be home soon, Father. I have to do something first," Raito told him as he was leaving.

Soichiro sighed. "Raito... It's very kind of you to be so considerate, but L has put you through so much. I'm sure he'll be fine by tomorrow, and your mother would like you home."

"I know. I'll be there soon, I promise." He gave him an innocent smile. That seemed good enough for the man and he left his son.

Now... it was time to test his theory... Whether he would get away with it was debatable, but if Ryuuzaki was to repeat it to anyone, the rest of the team would be behind Raito. Besides, that would teach the Great Detective to not make enemies of his co-workers.

* * *

As always, tell me how you like it. I do have at least another chapter finished so it won't be too long before another one's up.


	2. Chapter 2

L was curled up in bed as tight as he could manage, a pillow between his legs. When the next wave of pain would come, he would squeeze his legs and his pillow against his stomach, and it would slowly subside. He had only dealt with this for twenty minutes, but it felt like much longer. Did these kind of things last all day, or a few hours? Either way, he felt like he was dying. He'd already had to change in the bathroom down stairs after finding blood in his underwear. That was terribly humiliating, and among all the things he had to put Watari through, that was probably the most traumatizing for them both.

His caretaker was out getting something for the cramps (unfortunately for them, they never thought that L would have to experience the joys of the female's menstrual cycle), and he was about to drift off when he heard someone at the door. He sighed, pushing the pillow away and sat up, holding his stomach. Did the older man forget the card key? He groaned softly, padding his way to the door and opened it, only to be greeted by Raito. "What do you want?" He asked flatly, before making a face. "Please go away. I don't feel well." He started to shut the door, but Raito pushed his way through.

"I was just worried," he said, watching as L made his way back to the bed. He smirked, following him. "L..."

"Didn't I tell you to go away?" He asked irritably, reaching in his back pocket for his phone.

Watari had to be on his way back from the store now. He stopped when he saw Raito's hand reaching for him.

"L, I just-ah! Let go!"

L had grabbed his arm and twisted with one hand, the other hand pressing down on his shoulder. "Dont-touch-me," he growled, before shoving him away. He quickly sat up and slid off the bed, standing straight. "I'm only saying it once more, Raito... _Get out_."

He should have seen that fist coming at him. In fact, he was prepared for it, but he wasn't ready for the actual impact to nearly knock him over. He kicked for his face, only for Raito to grab it and twisted, making him fall on his side. L grunted when he hit the floor, and no sooner had he registered what happened did he realize that Raito was over him.

"Sorry, I usually don't hit women," he said, before grabbing L by the front of his shirt.

L's eyes widened and he looked up at Raito, speechless. How did he know? Well, he supposed it couldn't have gone on for too much longer. He grabbed his wrists, attempting to push him back again. "Good thing I'm not a woman," he said coldly.

Raito only smiled, pressing a hand against his chest. "Really?"

L felt his face heat up and the hair on the back of his neck, and a shiver went down his back. His nails dug into his wrist, but he was angry at himself. Why did he feel so weak?

Raito smirked, cocking an eyebrow. "Oh, so you like tha—" His eyes widened when he felt L's knee slam between his legs. He coughed, moving off of L, the breath leaving him.

The detective quickly got up, grabbing his cell phone, glaring down at the younger man. "Watari, I need your assistance. You need to hurry back." He snapped his phone shut, kneeling down to grab a handful of Raito's hair, making him look at him. "I could have you locked away for a few nights on the charge of sexual assault. I'm going to give you a chance to _get out_ , and I'll forget about this. You have thirty seconds to collect yourself… starting now." He stood up, gritting his teeth through the pain in his stomach.

Raito groaned softly, standing up. He gave him a dirty look as he walked awkwardly out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

L sighed, running his hands through his hair, groaning when another wave of cramps came. He'd have to figure out how to deal with this while working, because he couldn't take more days off. Raito didn't seem to be taking a break from his murderous activities, so L couldn't take a break from proving the world he was right… Speaking of which…

He sat on the bed, pulling his computer up. The CD was still on his computer, so he sent it to a few of his connections, one of which who happened to be the director of Japan's finest policemen.

* * *

L stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom that night, swallowing thickly as he slowly pulled his shirt off. He felt almost… _dirty_ just for looking, but it was his body. He couldn't possibly have it like this for much longer (he hoped) and he just wanted to see it. His pants dropped to the cold floor and his gaze slowly started to go down. His skin looked porcelain, the veins under his skin looking so blue under it. His breasts hadn't grown that much, but enough that he would need something to cover the small lumps.

He had been skinny all of his life, and this… transformation didn't change that much, but he was much curvier than before. How could the rest of the team not notice? Between slightly parted thighs was… No longer a manhood. He squeezed his legs shut, blushing slightly. He _really_ hoped he got that part back soon, at least.

He turned away from it and turned on the shower, avoiding looking downward as he cleaned himself.

* * *

"So, umm… Ryuuzaki-san… We were wondering… W-why you got to… er, leave yesterday, when you never let us—" Matsuda squeaked and backed up some when L stood up, facing he, Soichiro, Raito, and Aizawa. He had a blank look on his face as he straightened up.

"You really want to know, Matsuda-san… Yagami-san… Aizawa-san?" He asked evenly, not even blinking as he looked at all of them as he said their names.

"W-well… it doesn't matter to me." Matsuda said, laughing nervously.

The others didn't seem to feel the same way, though, so L sighed. "Alright… You asked for it." The younger of the police officers looked like he was going to sweat himself into a fit for a moment, but blinked in confusion as L started to lift his shirt, very, very slowly. First, they saw his pants sagging just above his pelvis, clinging to his hips, his waist more rounded than a man's should be. Their eyes got bigger the more he lifted his shirt, and they made him stop _right_ as they started to see the bottom curve of his breasts.

"STOP!"

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait—"

"Ryuuzaki, is this really necessary?"

"Well… you wanted to know." He said innocently, dropping the bottom of his shirt back down.

"But…" Matsuda swallowed, a light blush on his face. "You… you were – I mean, I thought you were a man…"

"I am." Seeing the confused look on their faces, he flushed. "I was born a man and I just woke up like… this. Yesterday." Now disbelief was written all over their expressions and he felt a hint of annoyance. They'll believe in Shinigami because they can see them, but they won't believe that he woke up with the wrong body parts?

"I believe him." Raito said suddenly, finally speaking up for the first time that day. "Stranger things have happened."

L raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side slightly. "So glad to have your support, Yagami-kun." He said, almost sarcastically.

"Yes… But if you need a few days to work out your issues-"

"We will work as usual. Sorry, Yagami-kun, I know you were expecting to get off easy today." He (she?) sat down in his chair again, nibbling on his thumb. He was ready for the awkward glances, and the team stepping around him like he was a time bomb, but… He wasn't ready for what Raito had in store for him in the not so distant future.


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter, and throughout probably the rest of the story, I will now refer to L as "she". 100% woman, so I thought it would make more sense. The pronoun may change later on if she gets changed back. We'll see.

* * *

The week passed without much incident for L, except for the fact that she had to go bra shopping. It was getting hard to just wrap up her chest anymore, and it was starting to get painful, anyway. Of course, she had to go with Watari, which made it... Awkward. It made her feel like she missed a mother figure that she never had, or couldn't remember, at least.

She was a genius, and she barely knew how they worked. It was equally embarrassing when the associate took her into the changing room and measured her. And the fact that she was forced to look in the mirror again.

She supposed that if she was relatively attracted to women - or anyone, for that matter - she was very... Appealing. She had curves in all the right places and her face had softened. She had never wondered what she would look like as the opposite gender, simply because she had been content with herself. Perhaps with a body like this, she could go into the field herself like Naomi had... But then, what had that gotten her?

"Ma'am? Excuse me, ma'am. I have something that should fit you."

"Hnn?"

L looked at the woman holding up a few C cup bras, one black and lacy, another white with black skulls, and the other one was white with a red rose design. She blushed slightly. They all seemed kind of... Intimate. "Er... Thanks." She said, pulling his shirt back on and left, going up to the cash register to check out.

* * *

"Perhaps you should have gotten a dress." Raito teased him when she walked into the room with the rest of the team. Her face burned and her eye twitched slightly. "Shut up." She snapped, her voice no longer a pleasant tenor. It was definitely feminine now. Raito took every chance he could to remind her about this. It was like he was mocking her for something that she couldn't control. At least for the moment.

"I see there were more attacks while I was gone. How convenient that must have been for you, Yagami-kun... Or shall I say, Kira-" She began, feeling the immature urge to get back at him. There had been a few suspicious deaths while she was out shopping for herself, but noted that all of them couldn't have been at the hand of Kira.

"Damn it, Ryuuzaki!" Raito said, slamming his hands on the keyboard in front of him, the screen blinking once as it was disturbed. "I'm not Kira, how many times do I have to say it?!"

L looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "As many times as you want... But I'll never believe you." She said coldly.

Raito glared at him. "What do I have to do to prove that I'm not him?"

L hummed, tilting her head. "Hmm... The only way would be... If you were around me all the time, but-"

"Fine." Raito said, a determined look on his face.

"... Fine?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. She had a very bad feeling about this.

"I'll be around you 24/7. I won't leave your side."

L looked around at Soichiro. He seemed shocked, but he didn't _protest_. He wondered if he would if he had his male body back again. "That... Isn't going to work. We'll have to use the bathroom, shower - in all that time, you could write a name -"

"I meant it when I said I wouldn't leave, L. Even for that."

"Raito!" Soichiro said finally, looking appalled. "You deserve to come home when you want to, and he - er... She..."

L felt her face flush.

"Father, it's not like I'm going to attack L... I would never do that to a friend."

 _Except when you were trying to cop a feel._ L thought to herself, scowling, the memory obviously still very fresh.

"Look, I want to prove I'm innocent... That's all. You'll never prove anything like this. I just want this to be over."

L took a deep breath. He had a good point, but she DID still have that CD... She just needed to hear back from the Director... "If nothing happens, I'm going to turn you in."

"Deal."

* * *

L went to her closet, pulling off her shirt, feeling her hair standing up on the back of her neck. Raito was watching. She sighed, quickly pulling a clean shirt on. "I know how to defend myself, as you've seen. If you so much as touch me, I will send you to jail for attempted rape."

Raito smirked. "You don't need to be _afraid_ -"

"I fear no one. Just remember who you're dealing with in the next month and I won't need to take such actions."

"L... What if you want it?" He asked slowly, sitting up when L turned around, looking like she might strike the teen. "Wait. I've been with women before, and I know some... Things. You could have urges, and I can help. I know what I'm doing."

L pressed her lips together, walking over to he bed, crawling on it with him. "Yagami-kun, did you only suggest this so you could have a chance at sleeping with me?"

Across Raito's face came a look of fake surprise. "I would _never_!"

L imagined throwing Raito through the high hotel window. She could ALMOST see why Kira did it. Almost. Not quite.

"I'll recant - Do. Not. Touch. Me."

Raito put his hands up in front of him defensively. "Got it."

L clicked her tongue in annoyance. Perhaps she should have hid a knife under er pillow before she let Raito join him.


End file.
